The Insurmountable Quiz II
The Insurmountable Quiz II is a fan-made game by The-Dark-Rat, which is intended to be a tribute to the series of popular games known as the Impossible Quizzes by Splapp-Me-Do. It is scheduled to release in April 2015 but launch dates may vary closer the date or may even be pushed back due to further work required. The dates supplied are estimates only. The game consists of 175 questions (but you only have to pass 100), the questions show up in random order and are path-dependent: the user's choices will dictate some of the future questions. The easiest way to perceive this would be climbing a tree to the top -- many branches will get you there, but the end goal is simple, pass the 100th question (get to the top). The explanation for this is that in the storyline Time and Space are messed up so display Questions in random or inconsistent order. Really though, this is just another way for the quiz to catch you out or make your progress to the end slower. Evil, right? The Questions will cycle an amazing 22 visual themes, some mere one-off themes and some primary themes which will accompany you through most paths. Some of these include Caves, Triassic, Wild West, Industrial Gothic, 8-Bit, Futuristic City, Wintery, Grasslands Revamped, Notebook and Ocean. Some Power-ups have been recycled from the original quizzes and tribute number one, but half remain new and never-before-seen. The Skip and Fusestopper return, but fresh and sparkling new are the Fluctuator and Garst Device. Additionally, the player is equipped with a time-travel device which can be triggered to set Checkpoints on questions. The methods of setting Checkpoints vary and is usually unreliable, however. After the completion and release of the main game, it should see around three to four patches just like the previous Insurmountable Quiz, then it may be released on other websites, and later on in the year or potentially next year, DLC will be released as a standalone project. Points This tribute quiz functions very similar to the last one, you are given 5 Lives to pass 100 Questions, and each incorrect choice will take away a life until it is finally Game Over and you must start again from the beginning. However, there is now a Points system implemented which rewards the player for completion of questions. Acquired Points can be spent at the Shop in exchange for Power-ups and other abilities, accessed via the Game Over screen. This means Power-ups will no longer be hidden but rather a user-choice. The maximum amount of points carryable is 2,500,000 (25000000). Power-ups Skips return, the most powerful and precious Power-up in the game! They'll skip exactly what you hate. At a price -- 2000 Points to be exact. Also returning are the sleepy and squishy Fusestoppers, useful but this time around somewhat unreliable as they cannot defeat every type of Bomb. Still a classic panic Power-up, though: they make a full return at 1750 Points to buy. The first brand new Power-up is the Fluctuator, and like its name its function should be more or less predictable, priced cheaply at 750 Points due to its instability, a Fluctuator could make or break your run, literally. It is also capable of provoking Time Checkpoints. The final Power-up known as the Garst Device is a DLC Power-up and more information will become available as it is developed. Modes Also found and purchased through the Shop are mode applications. These mode applications are one-use and will disappear upon the next Game Over you acquire, making them rarer but more difficult experiences. These modes are intended to add replay value to the quiz after you have explored almost every question and want some new things to look at. Some of these modes include: Speedrun Mode. Aimed at people who enjoy running the game at high speeds and finishing it at a low time taken. This mode costs 2500 Points and will slap a timer on your run with the best possible time you could ever hope to beat. Once the time runs out, you are notified by a Game Over screen, friendly, right? Power-up Locker. Places Power-ups in steel shells and locks them up with a padlock, a masochist's dream: no panic-use of Power-ups. Must answer ALL questions legitimately! Costs''' 2999 Points'. '''Hardcore Mode'. Start the quiz with one "precious life". This life is covered in blood and will beat like a heart. Idling on questions will result in a "bleedout", essentially making every question a bomb question. Have fun never passing the quiz under this mode! Costs 6660 Points! Additionally, modes can be combined to make the game truly insurmountable?! Now that's some real woman stuff right there. Bombs The bombs return with no fuses over 10 Seconds. All the bombs will always be between 1 and 10, and SOME are RANDOMLY TIMED. The designs are tailored to the question themes, and so far three types have been revealed: Grasslands Bomb/standard bomb. Fusestoppable since it has a fuse. "Trinitrotoluene" or TNT is also included in the quiz, the themes this shows up on are largely variable but mostly on the Wild West theme TNT makes its appearance noticed. TNT cannot be defused by a Fusestopper since it is clock-driven and renders no flame but instead sparks when the clock does a full circle. The fuses on TNT are short, and some can be defused by clicking the clock when the dial is in a green zone. TNT is also an idle bomb at times that will only begin counting down if you do something wrong. Another type of bomb revealed is a bit more bangy. An actual nuke with a nuclear countdown is found in later questions in the Futuristic City theme, and it will not only end your session but take away all Power-ups AND Points. There is no way to defuse the timer and most of these questions are unskippable, making a nuked experience one you'll probably not be able to avoid. Once the shockwave hits you, a popup on-screen will inform you that your Points just got minused by -25000000. Making this a clear reset of all your earned points. The inspired design of this countdown comes directly from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, in which the Tactical Nuke countdown looks similar and even sounds the same. Session Rank This time around for grading, things are very simple and easy to understand, finishing with: Hardcore Mode + Power-up Locker = ''Overachiever'' Speedrun Mode + Power-up Locker = ''Unstoppable'' Hardcore Mode = ''A+'' Speedrun Mode = ''A'' 5 Lives = ''B'' 4 Lives = ''C'' 3 Lives = ''D'' 2 Lives = ''E'' 1 Life = ''F'' Usage of power-ups will not affect Session Rank, only loss of lives will. If using a mode, such as Speedrun mode, must finish with all 5 Lives, otherwise the rank will default to C, D, E and F, depending on how many lives were lost. The "title ranks" such as Overachiever '''and '''Unstoppable '''are considered endgame achievements, player should be happy to get either. Time Travel Device New in the player's arsenal is a device currently (and aptly) titled the Time Travel Device, it is capable of placing '''Checkpoints '''on any question number and pulling the player back (or forward) in time to that question when clicked. The checkpoints can survive Game Over screens, making this a second chance device and Power-up, in a sense, the only major catch is you don't get to choose when you place the checkpoint, exactly. Fluctuators are one way to set checkpoints, upon exploding, a Fluctuator may set a checkpoint for you, but the chances of this are surprisingly low, being approximately a '''one in thirty possibility. The only other way to set checkpoints is to get clever with certain questions and multiple choice situations, often involving interfaces, keypads or hidden items. But since the quiz is played in such a random order, you're not gonna get to place checkpoints all the time even if you know how, because the equipment won't be around! Time-travelling back or forward to a question will not restore Lives or Power-ups, but it could be something to keep you going when you lose progress of 90 questions or so! Checkpoints can be placed in Hell '''(toward the very end of the game), but if you attempt to travel to it, the device will crack as if made out of glass, and do nothing. Power-up Drops & Easter Eggs For those who liked to search Questions for '''easter eggs and hidden Power-ups, don't despair! Appearing in random order AND random location, wild Power-ups can be found throughout the quiz and kept for use at a later date, just like getting a free Power-up! These are now called Drops since they appear in such random order and location, often a visible occurrence which demands quick reflexes, such as a Skip in the sky falling to Earth! Missing these sorts of events will still award you a Power-up upon clicking to collect it, but it turns out to be a tease as they visually appear damaged and will shatter as they hit your Power-up strip, leaving you with nothing! Easter eggs are also abundant, and references are, again, rich. Players are encouraged to look for hidden things they might be able to drag out the way or roll over or click (even if there are no indications it can be clicked), and also to use their keyboard lots. The Badlands (DLC) The Badlands DLC will arrive as a standalone game (not patched into the main Insurmountable Quiz 2 release), and will run a slightly different appearance, from loading screen to main menu fans should notice many slight tweaks and references to where The Insurmountable Quiz 2 left off. It will be a minimal experience with not many main menu options, but once launched will play 50 fully individual new Questions, including the removal of Fusestoppers and the introduction of the Garst Device. The maximum number of Lives will also be 1 (with the exclusion of bleedouts), making this last, eerie and abandoned hell known as The Badlands one of the toughest journeys yet. In this DLC, there will be no Points, Shop or purchasable Power-ups, but rather hidden ones. Old school and nostalgic, you'll see some of your worst-enemy-questions crop up in The Badlands, as well as some new nightmares to boast about if you ever pass them. The Badlands will not be so much whether or not you managed to complete it, but rather how far you got... Category:Quiz Category:The Insurmountable Quiz 2